tails gets a girlfriend by tails polwer rated m
by tails polwer
Summary: this is my first one pls be nice
1. Chapter 1:tails and fiona meet

chapter 1:fiona and tails meet

Tails was in his workshop making adjustments to the has moved out and has been very lonely ever decideed to visit sonic he got there a unknown girl answer the door."Who are you?",he said"i am fiona who are you?""My names is tails i am sonic best bud.",he answer."well come on in tails sonic taking a shower he be done in a moment and by the way i am sonic's stepsistershe said

sonic steped out the showerand saw tails and said "hey bud whats up." tails repiled"hey sonic i met your sis. sonic saw tails look at fiona and blush a lil

sonic asked why you lookin at her tails?tails blushed ahhh because he had to think of something. because she has a fly on herhe repiled. sonic said tails you cant lie to me said bro why were you lookin at blushed and fiona saw this and she knew why cus tails liked said becuase she giggled and said you think i am blushed and said kissed tails on the turn redder than asked hey tails i need a place to stay and sonic doesnt have the room think i can crash at your place?Tails looked at sonic for approval seeing that she was his smiled and said yesFiona was so happy she kissed tails on the almost died because he really liked and tails were redder than knuckle at this he took her home and gave her the guest room.

how you like it pls reveiw and funny bit time

tails:i liked it very much

ME:you like me very much next chap

fiona:whats that supposed to mean

me:nothing (lying)

tails:ok folks guess will find out next chap hopefully fiona doesnt kill him

review pls


	2. Chapter 2:tails place

chapter 2:tails place

warning lemon is coming up so if you want to skip this chap go a heard aand pls no under age veiwers

chapter 2:tails place

Tails and fiona made it back to tails place and got cought in the they the door tails gives fiona some clothes.

WARNING LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT!

Fiona gets dress right in fount of blushes because he saw every curve and her pretty Fiona uh you naked right i front of me,he said.I think you should be rewarded for your kindness and when sonic told me about you i kinda got a crush on you,she thought of course sonic hooked me up with his step sister he knew i was lonely.i dont know if i should be mad at him or give him a big broke the selince and said,hey tails i know this may be your first time but leave it to me to make it said ok but before we start i kinda had a crush on you to i just didnt know how to tell told me ,giggled.A naked fiona walks up to tails off his groves and gave him a long passinant was the happiest fox felt a warm pod poking her looked down to see his fully eroic took his member and started pumping was rewarded by hearing tails was in heaven,next thing he knew fiona was blowing was licking hi tip testing the young said Fiona please i cant take it suck me took his member in her mouth and started deep trouting moan and cum for his first time and then passed pick up tails and put him on his bed and said in his ear "I love you tails".

well next chapter as soon as i can mange heres a comedy bit

me:told ya you would like it

tails:i did but why

fiona:i like your taste tails

tails blushes

well guys i will have a next chapter out soon pls review pls reveiw i love my new fans and thanks for the nice reveiws


	3. Chapter 3:sonic finds out

chapter3

hi again its me sorry for the long wait i had school and nose surgry so plz forgive anyway sonic tails disclaimer plz

sonic:phil owns none of us

tails:we belong to sega so enjoy

me:thanks guys

chapter3 :sonic finds out

tails woke up to find the red vixen sleeping right next to didnt want to wake fiona up so he went back to sleep.

tails woke up to the smell of food,fiona was cooking walked into the kitchen to find fiona cooking bacon and ate the bacon and thank said morning thanks for the beckfast tails said.

tails heard a knock on the door,it was open the door and said hi tails wut sup lil said nothing says to tails as he walks in tails why does it smell like sex and cum in here,oh no you didnt please tell me you didnt have ex with my sis!tails and fiona were scared but explain what happen sonic was a lil upset at first but later understood they loved each other and tolds tails to use a coldom when they have sex is all he and fiona visited and talk like bro to bro and stds too for a few hours then sonic said gald he just nodded.

the next chap coming soon pls pls reveiw i need them no flaming or its off with your head lol

sonic:thanks for reading

tails:i want to know what happens next

fiona:you can wait sweetie hint he meets my parents

me:reveiw pls do for the sonic kids

and thanks paul for the ideas

reveiw pls lol


End file.
